


between two lungs

by xenoamorist



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoamorist/pseuds/xenoamorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A half-second stolen from an intimate embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between two lungs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).



> Originally posted at my Twitter, [@xenoamorist](http://twitter.com/xenoamorist):
>
>> [xenoamorist:](http://twitter.com/xenoamorist) <33333333 [MY GIFT TO YOU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/358970). CLEARLY THE BEST GIFT. Alternatively: Jilly/Vera Twitter fic? HMMM  
> [cantarina:](http://twitter.com/vworpvworp) I... I.... well... yes. *sighs dreamily*
> 
> HOW COULD I RESIST THAT? ♥ #tweetficisthebest

Vera had never had a thing for redheads, but this—copper hair threading through her fingers, smoke and nicotine on her tongue, rosy skin against the bronze of her own, this was something else. This sent chills down her spine, and the way their thighs tucked together, curves against curves, fit and felt right. At once soft, yes, but also needy—rough. Tug. Nudge. Pull. Half-lidded eyes meeting in slivers of color.

"Babe, after I'm through with you," Jilly breathed, "you'll need more than a cigarette." 

But Vera only laughed. 

"Yeah? Try me."


End file.
